Summertime Guys
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: It's summer in Kohona and the Hyugas are hosting a pool party! After an embarrasing encounter with Hinata, Naruto is forced to amit his feelings. NaruHina KibaxOC and minimal InoxChoji and SakuSasu


Naruto

Summertime Guys

**Olivia- I've had this story idea for a while and since it's almost the end of summer (not that i'm happy about that) I decided to post it. It features my OC Luna. To learn more about her, visit my profile. R&R!**

It was particuarly hot out this 12th of July day in Kohona. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at 'training feild 2' sparring with one another. Of course Kakashi was nowhere to be seen; but team 7 had gotten used to his tardiness.

Sakura had stopped to catch her breath while the guys continued. She opened her cantine and took a long cold drink. The icy cold water soothed her hot, dry throat. When she drank her fill, she replaced the cap and looked at the sky.

It was a beautiful shade of light blue with not a single cloud to be seen. (Shikamaru wouldn't like this) She then averted her attention to Naruto and Sasuke who were still going at it.

Naruto had created 20 shadow clones to attack Sasuke. With one swipe of his katana, Sasuke wiped them all out. But this was enough of a distraction for the real Naruto to create his Rasengan suriken.

Naruto was about to make contact with Sasuke's stomach when he felt a strong grip take over his wrist. He looked up to see that the pink haired kunochi had her hand wrapped firmly around his hand, stopping his attack.

"Ok, I think that's enough." she said with a cold voice.

Naruto released the jutzu and fell backward onto the soft grass.

"Man, that took alot outta me." he complained.

"Me to. I think I used up too much chakra." replied Sasuke whom was now sitting on the grass a few feet from his blonde companion.

"Here, take these soilder pills. They'll replenish some of your chakra." Sakura handed Naruto and Sasuke two pills each.

"I thought Luna was supposed to spar with us today?" asked Sakura sitting beside Sasuke.

"You know how she is, she's just like Kakashi. Always late." said Sasuke in disgust.

"It's soo sweet how my cousin talks so lovely of me." said a voice from behind Sasuke.

The voice sent shivers down his spine and he slowly turned his head to see his raven haired cousin standing behind him with Byanku-sharingan ablaze.

"Luna?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, caught you. And for your information, I was late getting here because I was with Hinata." said Luna pushing her silky black hair out of her face. Her once blood red eyes were now cerulean blue.

"What's up with Hinata?" asked Naruto curious of his best friend's happenings. Luna smirked knowingly.

"The Hyugas just installed a new inground swimming pool."

"Wow, how lucky can you get?" asked Sakura envious of her friend.

"Actually, she's invited everyone to her house in one hour for a pool party. She especially wants Naruto to be their." Luna said looking at the blonde fool.

"Huh, why me?" he asked with a clueless stare.

Luna groaned in frustration. "You really are clueless aren't you? Well besides from that, be at the Hyuga estate in one hour for the party." With that being said, she took off into the treetops, toward Kohona.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the village, Hinata was walking around in her room debating on her swim suit wardrobe. She had 3 suits she could choose from.

A dark navy blue bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination, a lavender one piece with the sides cut out, that was a little more demure, or a white one peice that had boyshorts sewn onto the bottom.

"I should look my best for Naruto, but I'm just soo nervous." she muttered to herself.

After another 10 minutes of mulling it over, she decided on the lavender suit. It was revealing, but not enough to draw too much attention.

She quickly changed and once her suit was on, she threw on an oversized white t-shirt to hide her figure.

Then, their was a knock at the door. "Hinata? It's me." said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Neji."

"I just talked to Tenten and Lee and they will be here in a few minutes, so we should get out there to greet everyone."

Neji traced his cousin's body with his eyes and looked at her quizically.

"Word of advice, loose the t-shirt. You'll look way better without it." said Neji closing the door.

Hinata looked at herself in her full lenght mirror. She saw that her cousin was right. The shirt hung stupidly off her small frame.

She quickly discarded it.

After tying up her long hair, she grabbed her bag with her towel, sunblock and other poolside items in it and walked out of her room and into her backyard where the pool awaited.

Neji and Hanabi stood behind the pool setting up refreshments.

A few seconds after Hinata set foot outside, she heard a large splash.

She turned to see a large white dog making itself at home in the cool water. "Hey, Akamaru! Out boy, you know that's not polite just to go and jump in someone elce's pool!" shouted a 17 year old brunette boy with red fang markings on his cheeks.

The boy was well built with strong arms and a heavenly chest. He wore red swim trunks over his narrow waist and a towel thrown over his shoulders. Hinata greeted her old friend and teammate shyly.

"Sorry about Akamaru. He gets overheated easily in this heat." said Kiba pulling his large dog out of the water.

Hinata giggled at this and noticed Shino was behind Kiba.

"Hello, Shino. I know you don't like water, but it ment alot that you came."

"Wouldn't miss it." Shino said from behind his dark glasses. He hated water because most of his insects wouldn't go near it, so getting him this close to open water was rare.

The bug ninja adorned green swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Hinata noticed her gate open and Lee, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, and Luna walk in; all clad in swimwear.

"Glad you could make it everyone."

"Thanks again for inviting us, Hinata. It's been soo hot lately and theirs been no way to cool off." said Ino faning herself.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto?" asked Shikamaru looking around.

"Right here!" Naruto shouted as he and his team walked in.

Hinata instantly turned red in the face and tried to look away from Naruto's icy blue gaze. Hinata thought the blonde looked very sexy in his orange and black swim trunks.

His perfectly toned chest seemed to glow in the sun as his golden brown skin glistened with sweat. The girls gathered near the end of the pool talking and sun bathing while the guys did cannon balls off the diving board spraying the girls with water.

After a few minutes, everyone, including Shino was soaked and cool.

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you jump in?" asked Naruto seeing Hinata sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. Hinata blushed a little.

"I'm fine where I am."

"Nonsence. You need cooling off." Naruto went up to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her completely in, soaking her.

She jumped at the touch of the cold water, but relaxed into Naruto's grip. Everyone noticed the sparks flying between the two and were awestruck. Kiba had somehow gotten Luna into the water and was now splashing her, causing her black hair to stick to her back.

Ino and Choji were relaxing on a matress float, enjoying the sunshine.

Choji's pretentious gerth didn't bother Ino in the least anymore. She saw him truely for who he was and that was all that mattered to her. Although, Choji wasn't the 'fat' kid anymore.

Most of his extra weight had melted off during long training sessions with Shikamaru and Assuma Sensei. Sauske stood near the edge of the pool, with his navy blue trunk covered torso submerged.

His arms rested on the concrete near the pool and his head was thrown back with his black hair spilling around his shoulders.

Sakura made her self confortable beside him. She dipped her hand down in the water and poured a handful of the pool water onto her chest, wetting the cherry red bikini she wore.

This action made Sasuke almost drool at the sight, but refused to loose his cold demenor. Shino, Lee, Neji and Tenten sat near the snack table talking and remenising about old times.

Ever soo often, they would glance at the couples in the pool and smile.

Naruto still had his arms around Hinata laughing because she was shivering at the water's temperature. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead making him more appealing in Hinata's eyes. Kiba, Luna and Akamaru were now playing with a large beach ball, tossing it back and forth between the three.

Suddenly, Luna spiked the ball trying to get Kiba off gaurd. But she hit the ball to hard and it spiraled out of controll toward Naruto and Hinata.

"Heads up!" shouted Kiba to his friends but it was too late. The ball hit Hinata on the back of the head, loosening the knot in her bathing suit top.

Since the top was made in a halter fashion, it tied behind her neck and now the knot was undone and her top fell forward.

Naruto saw this and tried his best to prevent her from 'exposing' herself and went forward to catch it. In the rush to keep her top up, Naruto didn't realize his hands were directly ontop of her breasts, until Hinata started to turn about 7 shades of red.

He looked down and he also blushed hard at the sight. "I'm soo sorry! I just wanted to keep your top from falling." he said quickly removing his hands for her to retie her top.

It took everything she had to keep from fainting right thier. "It's ok." she muttered out.

Naruto, now feeling very embarrased, went to talk to Kiba and Luna whom had seen the whole thing and now had big grins plastered all over thier face. "Wow, smooth work, Naruto." Kiba chuckled as he approached them.

"Shove it, mut. I didn't mean to do that." Naruto said with a red face.

"We know, but just a piece of advice, if you want to get somewhere with her, don't do that again. I don't know about you, but we're all very protective of her and we wouldn't want an 'accident', now would we?" asked Luna with her byanku-sharingan blazing in her eyes.

"What? Of course I want to protect her, i'd give my life to ensure her protection!" Naruto was very angry that is friend implied he didn't care about her.

It was quite the opposite. He cared for her deeply, although he wasn't quite sure of his feelings toward her, but he was sure that she ment alot to him.

"Relax, kid. We know you would. Just be careful around her, will ya. Cause if Neji comes after you, I'm not sure if I could help out or not." said Luna.

Naruto looked back in Hinata's direction and she was sitting with Sakura talking. The blonde haired boy marveled at her beauty.

She had really grown up in the few short years since they met. Her navy hair had grown out to her waist, ivory skin that looked like porcellean, lavender eyes that would make you melt and a figure that would put a runway model to shame.  
Kiba noticed the way he looked at Hinata and put his arm around Naruto's shoulers. "Looks like idiot has it bad for Hinata."

"What are you talking about, dog breath?" asked Naruto with a slight blush.

"We're talking about you liking my cousin, idiot." Luna said with a grin.

"Of course I like her, we all do right?"

"Not like that. I mean your _in love_ with her, blondie." Luna wanting to punch him in the face for not noticing her feelings sooner.

"Love? I'm in love with Hinata?"

"Well, yeah. Looks like it." said Kiba.

"Do you think she feels that way toward me?" asked Naruto. Kiba and Luna looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Hey, what's soo funny?" demanded Naruto.

"It's just she's loved you since we were 12 that's all." said Kiba wiping tears from his eyes from laughing soo hard.

Naruto then felt ashamed. '_How could I have not noticed sooner? Am I really that dumb? Well, not anymore. I'm gonna make myself worthy of that love.'_ thought Naruto to himself.

Naruto walked over to Hinata, whom was still with Sakura and took her hand. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

Lavender met cerulean and she could see the intensity in his eyes.

With a rapidly beating heart, Naruto took her lips with his own. At first, Hinata didn't know how to respond; she was frozen with shock, but soon, she melted into the seemed to stand still for the two.

Sasuke, Sakura, Luna, Kiba and Akamaru looked on in awe. Soon, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino and Lee caught wind of what was going on and started to gawk at them.

When Naruto released the kiss, Hinata wanted to faint, but refused herself to do so.

"I love you, Hinata. I know it took me forever to figure everything out but I hope you will forgive me."

Hinata nodded her head as two strong and tanned arms wrapped themselfs around her small frame and brought her closer to him.

"Aww!" shouted the other 12 shinobi. This caused the new couple to blush profusely.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Naruto whispered in her ear. She nodded and followed him out of the pool. The lavender and orange ninja walked into the house and into the living room.

Luna and Neji were keeping a close eye on them using thier byankugan.

"So, how long have you felt this way?" asked Naruto sitting her down on the sofa. Hinata stared at the floor and answered softly.

"Since the acadamy."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"You seemed too wrapped up in Sakura to even notice someone like me."

"I guess that it's my fault then, but now I see I was foolish to chase after Sakura. She's pretty and everything, but you beat her in a long shot. I see Sakura more as a sister now, and I've finally opened my eyes to what's been under my nose the whole time. You. Beautiful, wonderful, sweet you." said Naruto kissing her again.

"So, are we going out now?"

"Only if you want to. I'm willing to do what ever you want." Hinata hugged him and agreed.

Meanwhile, Neji and Luna stood outside the house with thier byankugan activated, spying on the two inside.

"Ok, Neji I think we can stop now. I don't belive Naruto would over step his boundaries."

"I wouldn't put it past Naruto to try it." he said cooly.

"Neji! You're talking about my team mate! I know him very well, and he knows if he hurts her in any way, he's gonna get a face full of juuken." said Luna as her hands glowed a bright blue with chakra.

Neji understood and deactivated his byankugan and went back to talking with Tenten. Luna almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone's hand grab her own.

"Don't worry about him, he won't do anything too drastic." said Kiba from behind her.

"I know." said Luna looking at him with her beautiful eyes. Kiba marveled at her beauty. Luna and Hinata had to be the most beautiful out of all the Kohona girls.

Since they were cousins, Luna had many of the same bodily features as Hinata. Fair skin ran in both the Uchiha and Hyuga bloodlines, so Luna's skin tone matched.

Kiba could see that her skin was soo soft and supple that if he just brushed against her he would melt into the touch. Two features that set Luna apart from Hinata was her gorgeous black velvet hair and peircing blue eyes. They were two of a kind.

But one thing that Luna had that Hinata didn't was her strong voice. Hinata's voice was timid and shy, while Luna's was melodic and full of energy.

So alike, but soo different. Even thier outfits were opposites. While Hinata's lavender swimsuit set off some of her assets, Luna's navy and gold bikini didn't leave much to the imagination.

She wasn't the type to needlessly flaunt her beauty. In fact, she rarely ever thought of it. But little did she know, she had captured the heart of the dog-nin in more ways than one.

Not only was Luna nice to look at, she was incredibly smart. After all, she became Jounin at the age of 13.

Aside from this, the pool party was drawing to a close as the sun started to set over the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto and Hinata were too caught up in eachother to notice that everyone (except Neji, Hanabi, Luna and Kiba) had left by time they went back outside.

"I guess we took a little longer than expected." said Naruto blushing while holding Hinata's hand.

"You could say that. But we had fun without you." Neji smirked.

"He means Ino possessed Lee and made him do the 'surfin' bird'. **(A/N- Reference to Family Guy) **And we caught it all on video." Luna laughed while holding up a blue digital camera with the footage of Lee playing.

Naruto and Hinata laughed while the video played.

"So are you two an item or what?" asked Kiba. Both ninja blushed but nodded.

"About damn time!" chorused Neji, Hanabi, Luna and Kiba.

"Alright, alright! Now if you will excuse us, we have a date." Naruto said while pushing past the four ninja. Neji was about to object but Luna put a hand on his shoulder as a warning not to go after them.

"Neji, I swear to Kami if you go after them, you'll wake up 100 miles from here tomarrow missing a few organs."

Neji gulped in fear and stood down.

**Olivia- The last comment from Luna was courtesy of my bud Emma. And I don't own Naruto...if I did, Naruto and Hinata would've gotten together alot sooner!!!**


End file.
